Hechizos inesperados
by Nymus
Summary: Después de una larga espera, Sting puede volver a participar en el torneo de Quidditch representando a su casa. Sin embargo, las cosas no salen exactamente como esperaba. [Hogwarts AU][Fic para el reto de Miniescenario del foro Cannon Island]
**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa en el reto de Marzo, "Mini Escenario" del foro Cannon Island**

Eleguí el pairing Stingue, por supuesto, y el escenario que me tocó fue Rogue y Sting están participando en un juego deportivo, juntos.

Podemos llamar a esto una interpretación algo liberal del prompt (?) Tal como dice en el summary, es un Hogwarts AU.

Espero que les guste :3

Total de palabras: 2.208, o eso dice el contador (?)

* * *

Sting había estado esperando todo el verano por el comienzo de su nuevo año en Hogwarts. Una persona que lo conociera menos podría creer que le interesaba volver a sus clases o ver de nuevo a sus compañeros de tantos años. Si bien esto era una razón parcial, la verdadera razón por la cual contaba los días hasta que el verano acabara era que con el nuevo año que empezaba, acabaría su suspensión y eso significaba que podría volver a formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

El año anterior había terminado por perderse el último partido, ya que se ganó una suspensión cuando fue descubierto teniendo un duelo en los pasillos, después del toque de queda. Lo cierto es que se lo había merecido, aunque seguía considerando el castigo algo excesivo. La próxima vez se aseguraría de no ser descubierto.

De cualquier forma, su castigo había terminado con su equipo usando un buscador novato en el partido final contra Gryffindor y, por consiguiente, perdiendo la copa. Para su buena fortuna, nadie parecía demasiado molesto con él, ya que todos parecían coincidir en que había sido sólo mala suerte el que lo hubieran descubierto. Gajeel había amenazado con golpearlo un par de veces, nada fuera de lo normal, pero al final nada grave pasó. En cualquier caso, con el nuevo año y nuevo campeonato por delante, tenía la oportunidad de reivindicarse.

Las semanas antes del primer partido se le hicieron eternas, pero por fin llegó el día que tanto esperaba. La situación era por demás interesante, ya que su primer oponente sería Ravenclaw y Ravenclaw tenía un buscador nuevo. Los rumores decían que el capitán del equipo, un alumno de séptimo año llamado Mest, llevaba años pidiéndole que se uniera al equipo, pero siempre había sido rechazado. Las razones por las que el nuevo jugador había aceptado este año eran desconocidas.

Sting suponía que debía ser un buen jugador o al menos tener algún tipo de talento, de lo contrario no se justificaba tanta insistencia. Por supuesto, siempre podía ser un rumor iniciado por el mismo equipo para intentar ponerlos nerviosos. Después de todo, el nuevo estaba ya en sexto año y nunca antes había jugado. Si la historia no era cierta, la única explicación que quedaba era que lo había intentado antes pero nunca había sido admitido. Eso parecía bastante probable. Después de todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no querría jugar Quidditch?

Había visto al individuo en cuestión pues ambos estaban en sexto curso, pero nunca le había puesto demasiada atención. Recordaba que tenía el cabello negro y su corte ocultaba la mitad de su rostro. También parecía ser un buen estudiante, aunque eso no era de extrañar considerando la casa a cual pertenecía. Su apellido era con C… Che… Chis… Algo así.

El rubio se sentía curioso pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro de que ganarían. Al fin y al cabo, su equipo estaba conformado por jugadores experimentados, en sus últimos años todos, y que llevaban ya varias temporadas representando a la orgullosa casa de la serpiente.

Minerva, la capitana, era una cazadora temible y junto con Evergreen y Jenny conformaban un equipo feroz. Lyon era un engreído, pero hacía un excelente trabajo protegiendo su arco. Por su parte, Gajeel y Cobra parecían disfrutar en demasía de su papel de golpeadores, especialmente cuando conseguían acertar a un jugador enemigo. Y por supuesto estaba él, el mejor buscador de todos. Nadie era más veloz que él.

Así que, mientras enfilaban hacia el campo, Sting se encontraba emocionado, pero confiado, Al formarse quedó frente a frente con su nuevo rival, quien no parecía estar prestando atención a su alrededor. Estaba más bien ocupado mirando a su escoba mientras marcaba un ritmo en ella con sus dedos. Tenía bonitas manos… ¿¡Qué demonios acababa de pensar!?

La señal para montar las escobas lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y, por suerte para él, pronto estuvo en el aire, ocupado de otros menesteres. Pasados solo unos cuantos minutos, su equipo ya había marcado veinte puntos. Hasta el momento habían podido detener todos los ataques del equipo contrario y la única ocasión en que los cazadores enemigos burlaron su defensa, Lyon detuvo la pelota justo a tiempo. La segunda vez no tuvo tanta suerte, pero no importaba demasiado ya que mientras tanto, las cazadoras de Slytherin habían conseguido elevar la cuenta a cincuenta, lo que hacía una diferencia de cuarenta puntos entre ambos equipos. Tal como estaban las cosas, el partido parecía ganado.

En ese tiempo, su única ocupación había sido pasearse tratando de no estorbar y evitar las Bludgers. Un par de ellas le habían pasado cerca, enviada por alguno de los golpeadores de cabello negro del otro equipo. Eso no había impedido que vigilara el campo de juego y hasta el momento no había habido ni un atisbo de la esquiva Snitch. Por esa razón, la exclamación que salió de pronto desde el público a su espalda le tomó por sorpresa. Más aún, cuando al girarse vio al buscador de Ravenclaw volando en picada y un destello dorado frente a él.

Sting se lanzó en pos de la bola de inmediato, sin siquiera pensarlo, pero la diferencia era demasiada y sabía que no llegaría. Por suerte, su equipo tenía suficiente experiencia para saber que hacer y cuando el otro estaba por atrapar la pelota dorada, una Bludger apareció de improviso, volando directo hacia su cabeza, desde la dirección donde estaba Gajeel. El buscador se las arregló para esquivarla, Sting no tenía idea como, pero en el proceso perdió de vista la Snitch y además se atravesó en la línea de visión del rubio, quien también perdió de vista la bola.

Cuando la emoción del momento pasó y el partido retomó su ritmo normal, Sting no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado. Primero porque el jugador de Ravenclaw había encontrado la Snitch antes que él, y segundo por la forma en que había esquivado la Bludger en el último momento, sin ninguna advertencia previa. ¡Y ni siquiera se había caído!

Definitivamente tendría que vigilarlo más de cerca. Lo había subestimado y parecía que los rumores eran ciertos. Aunque siempre podía ser que hubiera tenido suerte en la jugada… Mejor volvía a concentrarse en el partido, no podía permitir que lo sorprendieran otra vez. Decidió elevarse un poco para tener una mejor vista del campo de juego.

Los cazadores de Ravenclaw parecían haberse recuperado luego del incidente con la Snitch y la chica de cabello largo y oscuro consiguió marcar treinta puntos seguidos. Mientras tanto el buscador… Apenas se había movido de su lugar desde la última vez que lo viera. Parecía totalmente concentrado en la búsqueda, como correspondía a su posición, aunque se las arreglaba para no entrometerse en el juego en sí. Hablando de eso, Sting debería hacer lo mismo, en vez de distraerse cada cinco minutos por culpa del otro jugador.

Pagó su desconcentración cuando una Bludger voló hacia él, disparada por el capitán del equipo contrario. El rubio soltó una maldición en voz baja mientras la esquivaba y decidió dar vueltas alrededor del campo de juego, evitando ser un blanco fácil otra vez.

Pasaron largos minutos sin trabajo para él, aunque mientras tanto Slytherin retomó el ritmo y consiguió aumentar el marcador. El guardián de Ravenclaw era bueno y evitó muchos puntos, pero ellos eran mejores y comenzaba a notarse. La diferencia era de más de cien puntos cuando volvió a ver a la Snitch revoloteando cerca del arco que defendía Lyon.

No se arriesgó a desviar la vista de la pelota ni siquiera para ver la posición de los demás en el campo y en cambio, se lanzó a atraparla a toda velocidad. Esta vez nada lo detendría. O eso es lo que pensaba, pues cuando se dio cuenta, el buscador de Ravenclaw y él iban a la par y la Snitch estaba escapando. Parecía que ambos la habían visto al mismo tiempo.

Sting pensaba que no le sería complicado dejarlo atrás y grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que no podía hacerlo aunque la distancia hasta la bola disminuía. Además debido a la velocidad a la que iban, el viento había retirado el pelo de la cara de su oponente y ahora que lo veía de cerca se preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios nunca antes le había puesto atención? Porque, por Merlín, había que estar ciego para ignorar ese rostro. ¿Cómo es que nunca antes se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos? ¿En serio llevaban seis años teniendo clases juntos?

Por supuesto, mientras él se dedicaba a observarlo, el otro buscador si cumplió su misión y atrapó la Snitch. Sting sólo se dio cuenta de que el partido había terminado cuando el otro muchacho se detuvo y él siguió de largo, hasta casi chocar contra la portería de Slytherin.

El equipo y el público de los águilas estaban celebrando cuando el rubio llegó al suelo y bajo de su escoba. Minerva se acercó a él para gritarle algo, pero Sting no tenía ojos más que para el buscador vestido de azul y bronce. Al menos hasta que Gajeel le dio un golpe en la cabeza que definitivamente le hizo poner atención.

"¡Ouch! ¿Qué te sucede?"  
"¿Qué qué me sucede? ¡¿Qué te sucede a ti?! ¡Estabas a punto de atraparla! ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?"  
"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que… eh… es…" Hermoso "¡Es demasiado rápido!"

Jenny y Evergreen cruzaron una mirada de complicidad, mientras que Minerva negaba con la cabeza. Gajeel iba a añadir algo más pero la capitana lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

"Ya no importa. La diferencia fue sólo de treinta puntos pero no podemos hacer nada. Si Sting dice que el otro buscador era más rápido tendremos que creerle" El rubio suspiró con suavidad, aliviado. La capitana podía ser muy estricta cuando quería. De todas formas, el alivio no le duró demasiado. "Sólo espero que no vuelva a pasar" Añadió la chica, dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora.

Sting asintió a toda prisa, antes de dirigirse a los vestuarios donde llegó antes que todos los demás, y donde se quedó hasta que todos sus compañeros se fueron. Después de mucho meditarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que debían haberle lanzado algún hechizo. De otra forma no se explicaba su extraño comportamiento durante todo el partido, y que no pudiera dejar de pensar en quien acababa de arrebatarle la victoria.

Cuando por fin se decidió a salir y encaminarse de vuelta al castillo, casi todo el mundo ya se había ido. Entre las pocas personas que aún estaban dando vueltas por allí, se encontraba, de manera milagrosa, el destinatario de sus pensamientos. Al verlo, Sting se quedó estático por un segundo, pero pronto decidió ir a exigir una explicación.

"Oye tú, buscador de Ravenclaw" El chico se dio la vuelta, elevando una ceja de manera inquisitiva.  
"¿Que quieres? Tengo prisa" Tenía una voz grave y bonita… Sting sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos de su mente y continuó su reclamo.  
"¿Qué me hiciste? ¡Lo que sea que hiciste, deshazlo!"  
"¿De qué estás hablando?"  
"¡Tiene que haber hecho algo! ¡No hay otra explicación!"  
"¿Seguro que te sientes bien? Estabas volando raro justo antes de que atrapara la Snitch"  
"¡Claro que no me siento bien! ¡Y por supuesto que estaba actuando raro! ¡Algo hiciste! Un _confundus_ o algo así, estoy seguro"  
"¿Por qué crees que te lancé un hechizo? No es como si pudiéramos llevar varitas a un partido"  
"No sé como lo hiciste, pero algo hiciste. Desde el inicio del partido que estuve pensando cosas extrañas y no pude concentrarme por estar pendiente de ti. Y cuando por fin encontré la Snitch tenías que aparecer tú y tu bello rostro y tus ojos bonitos y…"

La boca del Ravenclaw se abrió de la sorpresa y la expresión de su rostro iba totalmente a juego. Sting se sintió de pronto muy estúpido y muy acalorado. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero el otro lo detuvo antes de que pudiera iniciar una muy indigna huída.  
"¡Espera! ¡No puedes decir algo como eso y luego marcharte como si nada!"  
"¿¡Quien dice que no!?"  
"Yo lo digo" Y antes de que Sting pudiera hacer nada más, el joven de cabello negro se acercó a él y lo besó. El rubio estaba sorprendido al comienzo pero no tardó en responder y lo hizo con entusiasmo, sin detenerse a pensar.

Cuando se separaron, Sting quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero el otro no se lo permitió.  
"Ahora, como te estaba diciendo antes, tengo prisa" dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre sus labios. "Tengo una celebración por delante, pero… ¿Te parece si te veo mañana en la biblioteca, después de clases? Así podemos continuar esta conversación"

Sting solo pudo asentir, ya que sus labios seguían obstruidos, y no precisamente por lo que él deseaba los obstruyera. El de cabellos oscuros emprendió su camino hacia el castillo, aunque tras dar un par de pasos se dio la vuelta para añadir.  
"Por cierto, mi nombre es Rogue. No lo olvides, buscador de Slytherin"  
Dicho esto, se marchó. Sting se quedó allí procesando la situación por largos minutos. Ahora sí que no lo entendía, ¿qué demonios le había hecho ese chico?

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer! Hay más por venir, ya que me uní a otros desafíos... Además, roguemos que Sputnik coopere y pueda por fin actualizarlo...

Saludos!


End file.
